


Alpha's Mate

by thatsclassicemy



Series: Things We Never Expected [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Stiles, Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Elf Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack House, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Rebuilt Hale House, The Hale House, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, Wolves, erica in a coma, ethan & Aiden are pack, mate bond, mpreg stiles, pack bonds, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicemy/pseuds/thatsclassicemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want Stiles?” Derek questions in a rough voice. The man was exhausted. </p><p>"When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?” I say realizing too late that I said it out loud. </p><p>"Why does it matter? Why'd you come here Stiles? “Derek states as he open the door wide and walks deeper into the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 In the Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I originally posted this on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net but then i figured out how to get an invite on here. So this story is done and i'll post a chapter every day until I finish. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> http://youtu.be/fDZpll3K15o

Chapter One

  
Once the sheriff's car was around the corner, Stiles grabbed his red hoodie and keys. He slipped into his jeep and turned the car on. He back out the driveway and down the street towards the woods.

  
When he reached the fire taken house he turned off the jeep. He sat there for awhile, before he got out the car and walked up the steps to the door and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2 Derek

Stiles POV

I turned off the jeep. 'Do I really want to do this? ‘I think to myself. 'It's now or never Stiles. If you don't get out of this car now you'll never come back. Besides he's a werewolf. He probably already realized you're here. ‘I groaned internally. "Stupid werewolf senses," I mutter.

I finally get out of my jeep and walk to the door. I knock on the door. "Derek,” I called out. "I know you're here. “I peek around the house to see his black camaro parked next to it. I hear the door creep open. I snap my attention to Derek who has appeared behind the door. I take in his face, its paler than normal. He's also missing his signature leather jacket. There are deep bags under his eyes. It seemed like he would fall asleep where he stood.

"What do you want Stiles?” Derek questions in a rough voice. The man was exhausted.

"When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?” I say realizing too late that I said it out loud.

"Why does it matter? Why'd you come here Stiles? “Derek states as he open the door wide and walks deeper into the house.

I follow after him quickly after shutting the door. "It can wait. You need some sleep and a good home cooked meal." I reply letting my maternal instincts take over. Derek gives me a look from the couch he's sitting on. I walk towards the kitchen and look in the fridge and cabinets. "Take a nap Derek, food will be ready when you wake up.” Strangely he didn't argue just gave me a strange look and laid down. After he was settled and asleep I got to work.


	3. Chapter 3 Derek Continued

Derek's POV

I wake up to the smell of cooked food. I stretch before I get up. _'That's the best sleep I've had since I moved back, but who's in the kitchen? ,'_ I think to myself. Rubbing my eyes I stagger to the kitchen.  

' _Stiles.  That's who's in my kitchen. How did he get in here, and where did this food come from? How long was I asleep? ‘I question myself, before it all comes rushing back to me._  
  

Stiles is standing by the stove, stirring something in a pot. "You're awake," he says without looking up. "You were asleep for five hours, just to let you know. You didn't have anything in the fridge or pantry, so I went grocery shopping. Sit. Food will be ready in a few." 

I give him a look while I pull out a chair. Stiles take plates out of the cabinets and sets them on the table in front of me.   
  

He puts a huge serving of delicious looking food in front of me. Once he's settled down with a plate of his own, we dig in.   
 

The food is amazing! "Who taught you how to cook like this?” I wonder out loud.   
  

"My mom," he says in a quiet voice. "It’s her recipe. She called it Fey food. She taught me before she died. "  
  

I stare at him in amazement.”This is the best food I've ever had." I tell him. There's a strange look on his face before he grins happily at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dishes are done we sit on the couch in the living room for awhile. We sit in silence, before it becomes too heavy. Stiles breaks it.  
   

"Derek, " I grunt for him to continue. "I can here for a reason today."   


"Which was?" I reply.    
  

"I'm just going to say this, and I need you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?" I nod slowly showing him I understand.   


"We've been through a lot in the past few years. Jackson being the kanima, The Alpha Pack, the dracha (I don't think that’s how you spell it), and Peter. But in the middle of that something changed. So here it goes.  Derek, I'm in love with you and I think I'm your mate."


	4. Chapter 4 Mates

Previously on TWNE:AM (Title)

    _"So here it goes. Derek, I’m in love with you and I think I'm your mate."_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Stiles POV

Derek's jaw dropped. He just stared at me. After a moment I couldn't take it anymore. "Derek, say something. Please?" He didn't say a word. My heart dropped. _'He doesn't feel the same way.'_ I thought. I take a moment to gather myself before I stand. "You obviously don't feel the same way. Sooo.  I'm going to go home now and we can act like this never happened, or I'll just hide in my room for the rest of my life in shame. And I'm rambling again, so I'm just going to go now. Bye Derek." I say as I head to the door.

I walk to what's left of the foyer, and grasp the doorknob. Taking a breath I turn the knob. In that second I'm turned around and shove against the door. I open my eyes, I don't remember shutting them, and come face to face with Derek.

"Wait,” he says taking in my face. His eyes stay on my lips for a while before he looks me in the eyes. "I've known you were my mate since the day you kept me from drowning in that pool. I don't what to force you into anything, that’s why I haven't said anything," his cheeks go red as he adds the next part. "I wanted to wait till you were eighteen. But it seems you've already decided." He leaned forward, eyes going from my lips to my eyes and back again, giving me time to stop him if I wanted. Instead, I lean forward to meet him halfway. 

Our lips touched. Soft and gentle at first the growing more heated. His tongue teased my bottom lip begging for entrance. I moaned loud giving him plenty of access. Our tongues battled for dominance till we had to breathe.

Derek pulled back and rests his head on my shoulder. "Is this your way of saying you love me, too?" I ask when I catch my breath, with a giant grin on my face. He smiles as he shakes his head at me.

"Maybe. That depends. Do you, Stiles Stilinski, accept being my mate?"

I put a finger to my cheek, and pretend to think. "Well, that depends. Are you saying you want me to be your mate?"

Derek gives me a shy nod. "Only if you want too!" he says shyly.

"Okay. I accept!" I say proudly beaming at him.


	5. Chapther 5 Sheriff Stilinski

Stiles POV

 _Derek and I spent most of the day making out and cuddling on his couch._ _When it started getting dark I realized I had to go home, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in Derek's arms forever._

"Derek, I have to go home soon. I promised my dad." I said reluctantly

"I'll take you home. Stiles, I want to tell your dad about us." he replied shyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

I wait quietly for Stiles to answer.  He seems in deep thought for a moment.  Then with a smile on his perfect face he says "Are you sure?" I nod. His grin grows even bigger. "Okay.  Let's go now.  He should be home by now."

Stiles is already out the door when I realize what he said. I sprint after him and beat him to the jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sheriff's patrol car is sitting in the driveway when we get there. Stiles parked the jeep and turned it off. He looked over at me and just stared at my face intensely. I grabbed both his hands and kissed one of the lightly making him blush. Looking him directly in the eye I say "It'll be okay Stiles. If he hasn't left you before then he won't now."

He sighs loudly before he speaks, "Here goes nothing.” Stiles gets out off the car and I follow. "Dad, I'm home. Can we talk?" Stiles shouts when we enter the house.

"I'm in the dining room." the sheriff calls back. "What's up Stillleess? And Derek? Is there something wrong? Is there another dangerous, murdering creature in town? Man why can't we ev--"

"No. Dad, nothing’s wrong. There's no creature in town (for now). Derek and I just want to ask you something’s." Stiles interrupts his dad. "How do you feel about me being gay?" Stiles asks once were seated.

"I'm perfectly with that. We've had this conversation before Stiles."

"Okay. So far so good. Ummm.  What would you say if I had a boyfriend?" Stiles replies nervously. 

"I'd say I'm perfectly fine with that, and I'd like to meet him when you guys are ready." The sheriff deadpans back to Stiles.

"Here goes nothing. Dad, I’d like you to say hello to my boyfriend, Derek. "Stiles announced standing. The sheriff's jaw dropped. After an awkward moment he collected himself and stood across the table.

"Well I only have two questions, Mr. Hale," addressing me for the first time since we sat down. "How serious is your relationship with my son?"

I clear my throat before I speak. "I'm in love with your son Mr. Stilinski, and I want your permission to complete the mating ritual the next full moon, sir." Both Stilinskis dropped their jaw and stared at him in shock.

"Will you protect him and never harm him in any way shape or form possible?" Mr. Stilinski questioned.

"Of course, sir. I'd harm myself before I hurt Stiles or let someone or something else harm him." I reply strictly.

"Well there's only one thing I can say to that. Welcome to the family Derek, call me John." The Sheriff embracing Derek in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mating Ritual

Stiles POV

Derek told me a little about the mating ritual.  It has to happen on a full moon, which is next weekend. It's a good thing it's summer, because Derek and I spent the entire week together.

The ritual starts as soon as the moon goes up and last for three hours, so that the mates can build a bond. We have to be isolated from everyone but the pack. Then we spend two days isolated together.

Derek decided to rebuild the Hale house, so that we'd have somewhere to live together with the pack. The house is going to be even bigger the original Hale House. The house will have 20 rooms, 10 bathrooms, a library, and an office, a giant kitchen for me to cook in, an even bigger living room/den, and a dining room with enough space for a table that seats 30 people.

We hired a crew to start working on it the day after Dad accepted Derek into the family, so it could be done by the day of the full moon. They got done 3 days early because we paid them enough to work dusk to dawn. When the crew was finish the pack (mainly Lydia) decorated the house. They refused to let me or Derek near the house until after our ritual.

It was the day of the ritual.  I woke up to Derek lying in my bed already awake. He had a troubled look on his face, as he was deep in thought. He realized I was a wake a moment too late and sat up. Sighing he spoke "Stiles, we need to talk. I don't know how to say this but bear with me, okay."

"Are you breaking up with me? The day we're supposed to get werewolf married?" I asked him nervously.

"What? No that's not it at all! I love you Stiles, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." He tells me before leaning in and kissing me. Once we break apart he continues. "So about the mating ritual... Well, you know how I said we had to spend two days isolated from the pack? Well there's a reason for that.  I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I've spent days trying to figure it out, so I'm just going to come out and say it." He takes a breath and looks me in the eye nervously. "While were isolated I have to knot you."

"Wait, you actually have one of those? I thought it only applied to actual wolves. Well, that's awesome! It's the perfect way to break in your new house."

"So you're not completely disgusted and want nothing to do with me?" Derek asked surprised.

"Of course not I love you no matter what. But you have to give me more credit than that. I researched everything I could about werewolves when Scott became one. I do have a question though." Derek shakes his head, laughs, and then nods for me to continue. "Is it true that when we complete the ritual I could be impregnated?"

Derek has the decency to blush as he nods. "I wasn't going to tell you it could happen unless it actually did happen."

I got up and threw a pillow at his face. "Well thanks for telling me!" I shout as I walk into the bathroom to take a shower, Derek running after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That night just before the moon goes up._

Derek left hours ago to set up the ritual. I've been anxiously waiting, but I'm coming to the end of my patients. My fingers are taping a random beat it to the couch arm. The TV is turned on to a random channel. I check my watch again. There's still two hours three hours before the moon rises. I decided I better eat before Lydia comes over and prepares me for the ritual. I enter the kitchen and get a plate of spaghetti my dad had cooked earlier.

When I finish washing my plate Lydia enters the house. "Stiles, I'm here." she shouts. I walk into the living room where she's setting up.

"So, quick question what am I preparing?  You and Allison already raid my closet and chose my outfit."

"Derek didn't tell you?" she looks surprised.  I shake my head even though it's a rhetorical question. "Well werewolves all have a different symbol somewhere on their body. Born werewolves are born with their mark. Some are small enough not to be noticed.  Others are like giant tattoos. A mated pair has to have the same symbol. Derek's symbol is the triskelion. You have to have one draw on you and the ritual will make it permanent."

I take in all the information she just gave me before nodding at her to start. "Take off your shirt and lay on your belly." Lydia ordered. I did as I was told." She dipped a brush into a jar that had a mixture of my blood, Derek's blood, and quill ink. She had been slow and steady as she painted the symbol on my back. She was done before I could get anxious again. I asked her more about the ritual since she, Derek, and Deaton prepared it. I was to be left in the unknown till the ritual began. "What is the ritual supposed to be like?" I asked her nervously.

"You'll have to wait and see, Stiles" She replied, then refused to answer another questions. We sat in silence with the TV on as we waited for the ink to dry. When it was finally dry I went upstairs and got dressed.

I checked my watch again. There was an hour and a half left until the moon came up. Isaac was sent to retrieve me and Lydia. We got in the jeep. Isaac drove because I didn't know where the ritual was being held.

When we got there I took in the scenery. It was in one of the far corners of the preserve. There was a beautiful clearing with a small creek going through the middle. The trees were looming high above us.

The rest of the pack was already minus Erica and Boyd. Erica was still comatose and Boyd didn't want to leave her alone during a full moon. Derek was standing in a circle of mountain ash that wasn't closed yet. The rest of the pack was surrounding the circle including Lydia and Isaac who just joined them. My dad was also there standing next to Scott's mom and Deaton. I walk up to them and greet all of them individually.

Finally I was face to face with Derek. We stared into each other's eyes for while. Then I rested my head on his chest while he scent-marked me. We stood there with the pack chatting around us till the moon came up.

Deaton closed the circle around us. The full moon was shining above. Deaton and the pack began to chant. I was too focused on Derek to pay attention to what they were saying. Suddenly they all howled. I tried to see what was happening but I couldn't look away from Derek. That's when I realized we were floats three feet in air. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't look down.

Before I could say anything about it something happened and the howling stopped. I opened my eyes and let them focus. Something was wrong. Everything was a shade of bright orange. There was a blinding light coming from behind me. Derek and the pack were shielding their eyes. I realized that the light was coming from me. I look back to see the triskelion Lydia painted was glowing.

A searing pain in my stomach stopped all my thoughts.  I screamed out in pain grasping my stomach. I didn't notice Derek had his arms around me trying to soothe me till the pain stopped. Derek had a worried look on his face. I was begun to think that something was wrong.

Before I could say anything about it darkness dropped. I looked to the sky for the moon but there was nothing there. We weren't in the forest anymore, just me and Derek surround by darkness. "Derek, what’s happening?" I asked him worried.

"I don't know, Stiles. Our souls were supposed to merge, but then you started glowing and screaming in pain." He paused for a long moment."Stiles why were you screaming? And what color are you seeing right now?"Derek eyes were lighting up with each second that passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

Something is off with Stiles. His eyes are glowing orange and his scent is changing too. He smells like a werewolf now, but not a beta or an alpha. Something else, like a-a-a-an Alpha Zeta!

"Stiles why were you screaming? And what color are you seeing right now?" I ask him.

"I was in pain. Something was happening in my stomach. It hurt so much.  I thought I was going to pass out. I've been seeing orange since the pain started." Stiles answers confused.

"Stiles, I know what's happening, okay. But for us to get out of here I have to give you the bite. You have to trust me. I can't explain what's going on, but Deaton can after the ritual is completed."

"Okay," He says looking me in the eyes. "But I want a full explanation after it’s over."

He takes off his shirt to give me access. I get even closer to him. I wolf out and look him in the eyes again. He nods for me to continue. I take one of his hands and bring my other hand up to cup his cheek. I sink my teeth in his shoulder.  Stiles let out a whimper before he collapses in my arms. After a moment I lose consciousness too.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I open my eyes and let them adjust. I look around and find Stiles lying next to me.  The rest of the pack is surrounding us, still asleep. Stiles begins to stir in that moment. His eyes open orange the go back to their gorgeous amber color.

Stiles looks at his shoulder then at me. He smiles as he gets up and stretches. Since Stiles is up he wakes the pack up to say goodbye. One by one they all scent-mark us before we walk to the jeep.

I drive to our newly built house. The house is amazing. It's white with a red door. There are steps leading to the wrap-around porch. I carry Stiles over the threshold like couples do when they enter their house for the first time in movies.

We don't tour the house. We go up the grand staircase to the master bedroom. I kiss Stiles passionately as we make our way to the bed. I swipe my tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance, that he happily gives. We fall on the bed never breaking our kiss. When Stiles needs to breathe I kiss a path from his shoulder to his neck. "Clothes. Off. Now." I grunt trying to strip him while still kissing him. We break to get our shirts of the go back to attacking his lips.

Stiles is fumbling with my pants, while I undo his. As soon as the pants come off Stiles is straddling me while kissing, licking and biting my abs. When I can't take it anymore our boxers come off and I flip us around.

I stroke his dick before I take it in my mouth. The noises Stiles is making will be the death off me. I put a finger in his whole trying to loosen him before I knot him. I add a finger, while he thrust his cock into my mouth. I get to three fingers before he's begging me to take him. I comply with his wishes.

I kiss him as I thrust my dick into him at once. I wait for Stiles to give me the okay before we continue. Once he does I begin thrusting slowly at first then picking up the speedy. Stiles is thrusting back to met my hips. We go on like this. It was pure bliss.

"I'm going to cum, Derek!" Stiles warns me. I thrust harder and faster till he cums screaming my name. I don't last much longer. I cum moaning Stiles' name as my knot grows and ties us together.

When the afterglow starts to fade I say, “I love you, Stiles" before moving closer and cuddling him. "I love you too, Derek" He replies as we fall asleep, my knot still tying us together.


	7. Isolation Day 2

Derek's POV

When I wake, Stiles is already awake. He's awake, but still laying besides me. That's when I realized that my cock was still in him. Before I can move he says "Derek your not hasn't gone down yet."

I blush deeply and reply, "We have to climax again, then we have to give each other the mating bite and the knot will deflate."

"Awwweee!! Are you blushing?  That's so cute. Its okay, babe. I love your knot!" Stiles declares already thrusting back. I'm still looking at him in shock, when he looks back at me to see why I haven't begun to move yet. "What's wrong? And by the way will this bite change me?"

"Well it shouldnnnn'tttt!"He's rolling his hips on my knot, making my dick grow even bigger.

"Gosh, Babe! Do that again, please?" I finally thrust back, my knot stretching Stiles' hole even more.

After a moment I finally answer his question. "It's not supposed to change you, just give you better sense and the mate bond. But since you're a Zeta, anything could happen." He takes in the information. I thrust harder and deeper, when I saw his cock growing beneath him. Before he could ask any more questions I said "I'll answer most of your questions later, but right now I want to finish our mating." He nodded at me as we continued. We went on for a while till I couldn't hold back anymore. I thrust even harder and deeper into him. He met me with all he had. As we reached our climax he turned to face me. When we finally came we bit our moans into each other's shoulder. I pulled back and looked into Stiles' eyes.  They we're glowing bright orange, while mine were red. Closing our eyes we leaned in to kiss, but then something happened inside of me. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. Something connected in my mind and suddenly Stiles was in my mind. I could feel what he was feeling, and hear what he was hearing. His senses were combined without mine, with no way to tell the difference between my thought and his. I could tell where he was without opening my eyes. It was a little unbearable, but as the seconds passed it got easier to figure out whose thought were whose.  When I could finally decipher my thoughts from Stiles' I opened my eyes. Stiles was on his back, my knot finally deflating to let him do that. He was holding his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Stiles. Stiles, what’s wrong?  Can you hear me? Stiles?" I asked getting worried by the second.  I search his thoughts and they say he's perfectly fine. _"Derek, I'm fine. It's just the mate bond doing its job."_ I hear Stiles voice say to me. I look at him realizing he hadn't spoken aloud, but in my head. Before I can say anything about it, Stiles lets out a scream as he passes out.


	8. Chapter 8 Stiles's Wolf

Stiles POV

I feel something shifting inside me. It doesn't hurt a lot, but it’s the most uncomfortable feeling I have ever felt. I can hear the shifting in my ears. It sounds like sandpaper against wood.

I can't see anything anymore. It’s a blank scene, in multiple shades of orange. I can barely make out Derek's silhouette. I hear him asking if I'm alright. I try to reply but nothing comes out. I wish I could reassure him that I'm okay.

I hear myself say _"Derek, I’m fine. It's just the mate bond doing its job."_ I didn't say it aloud, but I wasn't the one who thought it either. Derek must have heard it somehow. He seemed to relax a tiny bit. Till I screamed. I didn't know why I screamed it just came out.

I'm starting to think someone is controlling my body. The shapes around me fade, and I see one figure in the distance. The figure isn't shaped like a human, more like an animal walking towards me. When it gets closer I realize it's a wolf.

The wolf finally reaches me, and sits at my feet. 'It's nice to finally meet you, Gemin **(that’s not how you spell it, but that’s what I can think of so just go with it)**. I'm Lula.'

"Hi Lula, first I go by Stiles. Second what's going on? And third where are we?" I question after she introduces herself.

'Well, Stiles, you are a Zeta. More importantly an Alpha Zeta. I am your wolf.' She pauses, and then continues before I can ask any questions. ‘A Zeta is a person who is born a spark, and is fated to mate a werewolf. The Zeta characteristics don't show until he/she is mated. You and your mate Derek have just completed your mating ritual, thus tying you to each other for all externality.

'As a Zeta you become a wolf in the first step of the mating ritual. But since your mate is an Alpha things aren't going according to plan.' She pauses again, and looks up at me. Despite only being able to see in orange, I can tell her fur is a beautiful shade of amber like my eyes.

After a moment she continues again. 'As your wolf, you and I are one, like you and Derek are one.  I am to train you in your skills till you have mastered then. I am a part of you now, Stiles. You affect me and I affect you. We can accomplish many things together. Will you be my Zeta and I be your wolf?' She asks finally giving me a chance to speak.

"I have a couple of questions before I answer.” Lula nods for me to continue. "Will you always be in my head?"

Lula makes a sound that sounds like laughter. 'No. I have an actual body outside your head. I will be in wolf form, but I can only communicate through our minds. '

"That's cool. Kay next question? Can Derek see your actual body, and can you talk inside his head or anyone for that matter?"

'Yes, anyone can see and communicate with me. They just have to know how to talk to me.'

"Okay Lula. I accept."

'You don't need any other information? '

"Stranger things have happened.  I like you Lula. You're stuck with me now. No give backs." I say as a smile spreads on my face.

'I will give you back to Derek now I guess. Don't take too long in the bedroom.  I'm waiting downstairs for you to feed me.' Lula whines. I laugh and that's the start of a beautiful friendship.

I close my eyes, and then open them to find Derek's multi-colored eyes staring at me. "Stiles, what happened? You fainted... How did you speak inside my head?"

"Wow! Who knew Mr. Sourwolf can actually talk in sentences?" I joke before going serious. "It wasn't me. It was Lula. I'll explain in the shower, because I need one of those now.

After we shower we go down the stairs and into the giant kitchen. The walls are a light shade of green. The counters on all the surfaces are a light shade of blue granite that goes with the walls. There's an island in the middle.  That's where I find Lula laying. She stands up now that I have acknowledged her.

"Derek, this is Lula, my wolf." Derek gets on his knees to be the same height as the amber color wolf. After a moment Derek's eyes go red. Lula's eyes in return glow orange. She tilts her head in submission to Derek.

'Well are you going to give me breakfast or not?' Lula asks giving me a look. Derek and I laugh and get to work cooking breakfast for the three us.


	9. Chapter 9 The Werewolf Test

  Derek's POV

We spend the rest of our Isolation Day training Stiles. He caught on really fast. I think it has to do with his anchor. It surprised me when Lula told me he already had one. Stiles hasn't told me what it is yet.

He can control all his wolf powers already.  It's like he's been a werewolf his whole life, lost his memory the remembered all the tricks. Lula and I agree after an hour and a half that Stiles is as trained as can be in the ways of the wolf.

We decide were going to give him the ultimate wolf test. None of my betas have reached enough control to take the test, not even Scott. Stiles occupies himself making dinner while Lula and I set up the test.

There's four parts to the test. The first is the Hearing Test. The wolf taking the test is blindfolded with one of the thickest cloths know to man. Then they are given something headphones blaring with rock music. Then the werewolf is given a special type of nose plug that won't let you smell. Then the wolf is sent off to find someone or something only using their hearing. Basically a giant two people game of tag. Most wolves fail this part of the test because they can't hear over the music.

The second test is the Sight Test.  Basically the Sight Test is a giant game of hide and seek with only the beta and the alpha. The beta is put under a charm cast by the emissary to make them temporarily deaf. The beta's sense of smell is still turned off with the plug. If the beta can find the alpha with only their sight under twenty minutes he/she has passed the Sight Test.

The third test is the Scent Test. The beta is blindfolded with the cloth again. They are made temporarily deaf again. Much like the hearing test you have to find someone or something using only your sense of smell.

The fourth and final test is the Abilities Test. The Abilities Test is an obstacle course. It tests your speed, strength, and your ability to think quickly through scenarios.

In order to pass the Werewolf Test you have to pass three out of four parts. If you fail you can try again six months later. It takes most wolves at least two times to pass the test. I took me three times. I failed the Sight and Abilities test twice. I don't really think things all the way through.

After we have the tests set up Lula, Stiles, and I eat the dinner he cooked. It's Fey Food again. It's even better than the first time he cooked it for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lula waits by the woods line of the backyard for Stiles. He went back to our bedroom to find something better suited for the Test after we cleaned up the kitchen. Five minutes later he walks out the backdoor in gray sweatpants and his red hoodie.

'I know you're going to pass.' Lula says when he reaches us.

"Even though you're going to pass, good luck." I say before I kiss him. When we break apart Lula and I begin to explain the tests.

'The first test you will take will be-'

"-the Hearing Test. We will block-"

'-all your other sense for this test-'

"-What you're going to do is find-"

'-one of us by hearing them-'

"-in the forest. But the trick is-"

'-We disturb your hearing.-'

"-You will have headphones-"

'-that will be blaring rock music-'

"Stop! I understand. And since when are you guys so intoned to each other?" Stiles speaks.

Lula and I look at each other just realizing what we’re doing. I blush and turn away. "Okay. If you're ready you're going to find Lula." Lula runs into the woods as I say this. Stiles puts the blindfold on and turns on the music.

"Lula gets a 10 second head start. And wait for it GO!" I start the timer as soon as he gets to the woods line. I wait where I was till they come back. I look at the timer reads 4:44. That's a record. Most people finish at 7 to 15 minutes.

Stiles jogs over to me. "Did I fail? I think I took too long." I look at him like he's crazy.

'Stiles, you have completed the Hearing Test faster than any other werewolf.' Stiles looks at me and I nod.

"It took me 15 minutes to find our wolf. The music threw me off. You did amazing, bit it’s time for the next test. Sight." I run into the woods as soon as I finish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles POV

Derek runs into the woods at full speed. Before I can chase him, Lula speaks. 'Stiles, Derek is going to leave a trail. Find the trail and Derek. Then come back here. GO!'

I sprint after Derek finding his footprints. Then they're gone replaced by paw prints. I realized that he had transformed into a wolf. So I do too. I don't know how it happened.  I just thought about transforming and I did.

In wolf form I can hear and smell again. I can still feel Lula spell blocking my senses. I smell Derek nearby, but something/someone was with him. It smelled like a... I can't place it. I follow Derek's paw prints till they stop in the middle of nowhere. I'm about to call out for Lula when Derek beats me to it. "Stiles stay back, get Lula! It's a Berlign!"

Derek's POV

I sense Stiles nearby.  He smells really close, but before the Berlign can notice his presence, I shout. "Stiles stay back, get Lula! It's a Berlign!" I hear Stiles go back towards Lula.

"Lula, somethings wrong. Derek says it’s a Berlign." Stiles says in our (Lula and Derek) heads. She replies but I'm not paying attention anymore. The Berlign crawled into the clearing.

Its skin is a bluish color. It looks like a mixture between a wolf a lion and a hawk. Those creatures shouldn't be mixed. The Berlign looks to where he has me tied upside down to the tree with a silky but firm material. It circled around me, and then let out a noise, somewhere between a growl and a purr, to show contentment.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Lula enter the clearing. The Berlign hasn't noticed her yet. Lula comes from the bushes and cuts the material that was keeping me suspended. When she gets it off I land on my feet. I can sense Stiles in the area, but I don't see him.

Before I can ask the Berlign lets out an ear piercing scream. I drop and cover my ears. The scream goes on for what seems like hours. Then the clearing goes into an eerie silence. I open my eyes that I don't remember closing. I look over to where the Berlign was last. I see Stiles in beta form changing back to human. There's two swords in his hands. They're embedded in the belly of the Berlign. "Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea I'm fine, are you?" Stiles gets off the Berlign and checks himself all over.

"Yea, I'm fine. The beast tried to shake me up but then I got it with the swords and it died."

"Where did the swords come from?" Stiles scratches the back of his head. Since he grew out his hair he's even hotter than before. I start to get lost in his eyes when I realize he's answering my question.

"-Well after Lula explained to me what a Berlign was I was trying to come up with a plan to when my brain.  Well my brain is like a computer now. I just think something and it Google’s it. It was hard to concentrate at first but now. It’s the best thing ever!!!" He pauses for a moment he asks "Is it normal to be able to you your senses even though you have a masking spell on them? Is that a Zeta thing or is it just me? Like with the computer for a brain? Ohh! The swords just appeared when I wanted them. How I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10 A Pack Bond Pt.1

Lula POV

Derek looks at me like I have an answer. I'm as confused as he is. But none of what Stiles has told us is normal. Not even for a Zeta. I have a suspicion; I just want to confirm it before I release the news to them. 'Stiles, I'm sorry for asking, but this is crucial, ' I speak to both of them. Derek looks even more confused, and Stiles just nods. I continue after a moment. 'Where did your mother's family originate?'

Now Stiles is confused with a little bit of sadness. "Her family is from Scotland. She made me learn Scottish as a child. She gave me a book of Scottish legends/fairytales before she died told me to keep it safe for her. I put it in a chest in my dad's attic when I couldn't look at it anymore. Why?"

'I think you're a Inegerld. It’s a combination of a Zeta, Spark/Mage, Faerie, and a computer. Being a Zeta made you destined for Derek. Being a Mage and a Faerie let you conjure the swords and your senses. Finally you have the mind of a computer, which explains your brain. I think you mother's family was a line of Inegerlds.'

Derek and Stiles take in the information. Finally Stiles speaks. "Derek," Derek looks him in the eye. "Is it bad that my only thoughts were to celebrate?" Derek smiles and shakes his head.

"That's typical of you. None of this is overwhelming or anything to you is it?" Stiles looks at Derek's eyes and shakes he head. "Well whatever you choose to do, I support you."

"Well, I want to get that book from my dad’s attic, and then explore our house. I want to live there forever with you and our family." Stiles replies. From the smile on their faces they're about to kiss. I trot back towards our house. Faintly I hear Derek tell Stiles that he passed all the parts of the Werewolf Test. I smile to myself knowing things will be fine for us. I howl to call the pack to us and they all gladly respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac POV

Scott, his mom, Sheriff Stilinski, Peter, and myself were at the vet clinic when we heard it.

Since today was Derek and Stiles second day of isolation we went visit Erica. She's been in a coma since we found her. Boyd doesn't leave her side unless he has to. Dr. Deaton has setup a bed in one of the back rooms, where Erica is. She's better than she was before but she still not at full health.

Deaton had just walked into the room to inject Adline into Erica, so she could heal faster, when the howl came. It sounded like an actual wolf. I could feel it was pack but I didn't know who it was.

I look at Scott to make sure he heard it too. He had.  The howl came from the Pack House. Melissa and John look at us. Their ears barely picking it up, but they could hear pack in the howl too. Scott springs into action first, surprisingly. "Isaac call Jackson and tell him to drop Lydia and Allison off here. Then the three of us will go check on Stiles and Derek at the house."

Jackson answers before the first ring even finished. "I guess you heard it too. I'm already halfway there with the girls." He speaks quickly then hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get to Hale Property there's not a border anymore. Stiles and Derek must have completed their mating ritual already.

When we reach the driveway of the house Derek comes out to greet us. We all stare at the amber wolf trailing behind him. "Hey," he whispers. "So, Stiles is asleep. It’s been a long day. Can you get the rest of the pack here? We have a lot to explain."

Scott nods and walks towards the tree line to call his mom. Jacksons gets back in the car and waits for Scott. After Melissa is assured that everything is okay, Scott heads towards the car.  They head back to the clinic to bring the pack.

I follow Derek into the house. The wolf still trailing behind us, when I realize that she is what we heard howl. As I open my mouth to ask about it, heat spreads through my body. I drop to the ground clawing at my clothes to get rid of the heat. Not a moment later the heat lets up to a cozy warm feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles POV

I lay down on our bed **(Stiles and Derek's).** As soon as my face hits the pillow I'm knocked out. I expect to have a dreamless sleep, but of course that doesn't happen. I appear in an empty area. There's purple fog floating around everywhere. I look around and see nothing. Then I hear her voice. "Stiles,” she said.

"Mom?” I turn and finally see her. I run and hug her.

"Stiles, honey, I don't have much time. There's a letter I wrote to you to prepare you for this. It's hidden inside of the book I gave you before I died. You have to find it and read it soon. But first you must complete a task." I nod for her to continue. "As you know you are an Inegerld. To claim that title you must complete 6 task of Ineger. I am here to give you your first test. You are part wolf now. That is going to be a very important part of your life. So your pack must be strong. Right now yours is not. Your first test is to strengthen your pack bonds. The only thing I can tell you is that you have to use your magic and believe. I have to leave now. Remember Stiles, I love you and will be proud of you no matter what." Before I can respond she's gone. I turn and see the pack bonds. They're not what I expected.

Some links are golden chains others are barely vines. They're in a circle with two in the middle. I realize that's Derek and me. We're linked with a heavy, shiny gold chain. Derek's end is cracked towards the knot in the chain representing him. I picture it whole and thick like the piece connecting us. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I focus on it and I can feel it growing stronger. When I open my eyes the chain is perfect. There are many links connecting to Derek. The first three I notice are Peter's, Isaac's, and Cora's. They're connected with a small chain to each other and Derek. I close my eyes and focus on all three of them together. I sense them growing to the gold chain Derek now has.

I move on to my side of the circle. There's a link to Scott, my dad, and Melissa. They're a gold-ish silver color. I focus on them and find it fairly easy to strengthen out bond. I fix Jackson's, Lydia’s, and Alison's link next. They took awhile because they were weaker than the others. I only find two more. They're Erica's and Boyd's. I realize that Derek have yet to include Danny, Ethan, and Aiden to our pack. So I add them. It was easier than I thought. I just thought of their chains being linked to the rest of them, gold and strong. And they were there. I think for a moment before I decide I might as well include Chris too.

Once Chris' chain is there, I work on the last two. They're connected tightly to each other but not the others. Erica's link is barely a piece of rope. I take a breath and picture her and Boyd's link perfect. This takes the longest. When I finally open my eyes the chains are thick and gold. I succeed!

One thing still felt off. I take a step back and look at the picture again. It was a web of the thickest, heaviest, gold chains. Then it hit me. They weren't all bonded. I smile and take another deep breath. This is the easiest job of all. I picture my pack in the living room of my pack house. This time the links are all tangled together the way it should be.

"Congratulations, Stiles! You have completed your first test and passed with flying colors. It's time you returned to you mate and pack." I hear my mother's voice. As I turn to look at her the scene fades away.

I wake up in our **(Derek and Stiles)** bed again. I hear a phone ringing downstairs. Derek answers it. It's Boyd. "Erica is awake! Deaton says to bring the pack. But she's already requested for Stiles."

Before Derek can hang up, I'm up and dressed, running downstairs to greet the pack.


	11. Chapter 11 A Pack Bond Pt.2

Stiles POV

I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I grab the phone from Derek's hands. "Boyd?" When he replies I continue. "You, Erica, and Deaton come to the house. Kay?" I hang up and put the phone back into Derek's hand.

"Well I'm going to make us a snack then start on dinner. Boyd'll be here in a minute with Erica and Deaton." I explain while walking into the kitchen. I open the fridge then the pantry. I settle on ham and cheese subs. They actually include ham, cheese, turkey, baloney, and salami. I need 90 subs. I got out all the ingredients and got to work.

I was going to make them all at once, one layer at a time. I was halfway through when I realized something. I called Jackson and Isaac into the kitchen. "I need you guys to get Danny, Ethan, and Aiden here. You might have to go get them. Just make sure they're here in the next 30 minutes."

"Okay. We'll go get them." Jackson replies as he and Isaac head towards the side door in the kitchen.

"Derek, Lula?" I call them both to the kitchen mentally, as I work. "There's something I need to explain before we have this Pack Meeting."

Derek nods and worryingly asks, "What's up, Stiles?" Lula turns her ears to show she's listening.

"During my nap, my mother visited me. She told me that she left instructions for me at my dad’s house, which I will need to find later. She told me that Inegerlds have to take a six part test to before the council will give them their full powers. The test is called the Six Task of Ineger. My mother gave me the first task: Strengthen our pack bonds." I go through all this rather quickly. I'm trying to inform them before the rest of the pack gets here. Derek is taking it in well, and nods for me to continue. Lula I suspect already knows all this because she's a part of me and was there the entire time.

"So I did. Well the bonds are as strong as the can be with everyone now. I think that the strength of the bonds fully healed Erica, explaining why she's suddenly woken up. Second, I may have added Danny, Ethan and Aiden to the pack." I look up at Derek who is deeply in thought.

"You're amazing!!" He says after a moment. "You accomplish what I've been trying to do for months in a nap? Well you definitely were meant for this role." Derek lets out excitedly. Then gives me a hug. Lula smiles at us.

                     ☆★☆★☆★

Boyd, Erica, and Deaton walk in a few minutes after I finished making the subs. I have Allison, Lydia, and Cora put them on plates and bring them to the table where we're going to have the meeting.

I start making dinner with the help of Melissa so it will go faster. We make Amity Seelie, which is fried rice and orange chicken with noodles. The noodles are covered in a purple sauce that is indescribably good.

Melissa has chopped up the chicken and is making the sauce when Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny enter the kitchen. I leave the stove where I'm working on the purple sauce to pass out subs.

While they eat Derek and I begin the meeting. "So, many things have happened in the last two days when Stiles and I began our mating ritual. They all effect the pack so were going to explain them." Derek pauses for a moment taking a bite of his second sub. Everyone nods at me to show they are listening, so I continue.

"Well to start with I'm not human anymore. The mating ritual activated a part of me. Turns out I'm an Inegerld. An Inegerld is a combination of a Zeta and a Mage. A Zeta is a human that is destined to be a born wolf's mate. A Zeta becomes a wolf after they mate and get a wolf counterpart in them. Mine is Lula. She's my wolf counterpart. She prefers her actual wolf body than being in my head all the time. She can speak to any of you inside your head and you can speak back. Lula can hear conversations out loud." As soon as I start talking about her Lula leave my side and greets each member of the pack individually.

"The other thing is a Mage. A Mage is a human with the ability to use magic. This leads up to the big issue that involves you guys." I pause and get a drink of water and check on the purple sauce to let all those information sink in.

"I'm and Inegerld on my mother’s side. Her family is a long line of Inegerlds. So to get your full powers you have to take and pass a test. This test has six parts. It's called the Six Tasks of Ineger. I was given my first task today during my nap. My task was to strengthen our pack bonds. I made the as strong as I could get them. Now it's up to y'all to finalize them. So Derek and I are going to ask each one of you a question in private. We're going to start with Isaac in the library."

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Isaac POV

I stand and follow Stiles and Derek to the Library with Lula leading the way. Stiles motions for me to sit on one side of his desk. Derek sits on the other with Lula on his lap. Stiles sits on the edge of the desk facing me.

Derek speaks this time. "I'm going straight to the point. Do you want to be in our pack, Isaac?"

I blink surprised by the question. "Of course!" I reply without hesitating.

Stiles and Derek smile at me. Then Stiles speaks. "Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." Before Stiles is even finished I bare my neck and submit to them. Derek's eyes glow alpha red, while Stiles’ eyes glow a bright orange. Stiles reaches towards me and puts a hand on my neck. His other hand on Lula's head. Then there's a searing pain shooting through me from Stiles’ hand. After a moment he lets go. The pain fades away.

"Welcome to the Pack, Isaac." Derek says. Then the send me back to the kitchen with instruction to send Scott to them.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Scott POV

Isaac told me Stiles and Derek want to see me next. I walk to the Library and enter. I find Derek sitting on the other side of the table. Stiles is sitting on the table with Lula in his lap. Stiles motions for me to sit.

Derek is the one who talks. "Let’s get straight to the point Scott. I know we've had a lot of issues in the past but, do you want to be in our pack?"

I blink in surprise that's not the question I was expecting. I think it over for a moment. "Yes," I tell them. "If you're willing to forgive me again, I’d like to be part of your pack."

Stiles smiles as he speaks. "Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." I submit to the without hesitation. Stiles puts a hand on my neck. Then pain explodes through me starting at his hand. After a moment stiles lets go and the pain subsides. They send me back to the kitchen send Alison to them.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Alison POV

Scott comes in and sends me to Stiles and Derek. When I enter the Library Stiles and Derek are behind the desk, while Lula lies on the desk. The both smile at me before Derek speaks.

"A lot of things have happened between are families, but I'm willing to put that behind us. So I'm going to ask you straight forward, do you want to be on our pack?"

I think for a quick moment then nod. "Yes, I want to be in your pack."

"Your father is welcome to join too." Stiles says before moving on. "Now submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." I bare my neck and Stiles reaches for it. His eyes are glowing bright orange when I look up at them. Before I can ask pain shoots through my body from his hand. Stiles finally removes his hand and the pain subsides. They send me back to the kitchen to get Jackson and Lydia.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Lydia POV

Alison comes back and sends Jackson and me to Stiles and Derek. When we enter Stiles and Derek are behind the desk and Lula is lying on top.

"I'm going to be straight forwards.  Do you want to be in our pack?" Derek asks. I don't hesitate to say yes neither does Jackson.

Stiles smiles at us before speaking, ‘Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." Jackson and I bare our necks to them. Stiles puts a hand only neck for a moment and pain shoots through me. He removes his hand and does the same thing to Jackson. They send us back to the kitchen to get Erica and Boyd.

Jackson POV

Alison walks in and sends me and Lydia to Stiles and Derek. Where not there for long Derek is straight forward, we submit, Stiles gives us pain and we're out of there and back to the cafeteria to send Erica and Boyd to them.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Erica POV

Lydia sends us to Stiles and Derek. I take Boyd's hand and walk beside him. This house is beautiful. It's giant and the color scheme is gorgeous. I can't believe they got this built in 2 weeks.

When we get to the library Boyd holds the door open and I walk in. Stiles and Derek are sitting behind a desk. Lula is lying on it.

Stiles and Derek motion for us to sit. Then Stiles begins. "I know that before you were attacked the pack wasn't great. But things have changed and now we're stronger than ever. We would like you to consider that any answer is okay. Do you want to be in our pack?"

I look at Boyd and he's looking at me. The look on his face suggests that he'll follow me with any answer. I think it over a moment. Then I decide I rather have a family and a mate, than one or the other. I nod at Boyd and we say yes together.

"Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." Boyd and I submit to them. Derek's eyes glow alpha red, while Stiles’ eyes glow bright orange. Stiles touches our necks and a searing pain goes through me. He lets go after a moment and the pain stops. They send us back to the kitchen to get Danny, Ethan, and Aiden.

Boyd POV

I get up and lead Erica to the Library. It's the first time she's been in the house, so she takes it in.

When we enter the Library Derek and Stiles are behind the desk, with Lula lying on it. Derek motions for us to sit, and then Stiles begins. "I know before you were attacked," He glances at Erica, "this pack wasn't great. But things have changed and we're stronger than ever. We would like you to consider that any answer is okay. Do you want to be in our pack?"

I knew they would ask us that sooner or later. I look at Erica giving her the decision. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with her. After a moment she nods at me. "Yes." we say together.

"Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." Erica and I bare our necks to them. Stiles reaches out and puts a hand on Erica's neck. I sense she's in pain, but before I can do anything Stiles’ hand is on my neck and I feel the pain. Once he lets go the pain stops, and they send us back to the kitchen.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Danny POV

Erica and Boyd come back and send Ethan, Aiden, and me to Stiles and Derek. I really don't know what's going on. Jackson just showed up at my house and said I had to come with him. He told me I'd be awhile, so I tell my parents that I'm sleeping over at his house.

When we enter the library Stiles and Derek are hugging behind the desk. Lula, I think that's her name, is lying in the middle of the desk. Stiles looks up and tells us to sit in the chairs. We hesitate for a moment then sit. Derek speaks first to me first. "So you must be wondering what you're doing here. So if you haven't figured it out yet we're all werewolves except John, Melissa, Alison, and Lydia. A lot of things have happened in the last year, and the pack has suggested we let you in our secret. Stiles has suggested we actually let you into the pack. So do you want to be part of our pack?

I don't hesitate and yell "Hell ya, I do!" Stiles and Derek nod at me and turn to the twins.

Ethan & Aiden POV **(they're twins, so I'm putting their POV together AND in third person)**

Derek and Stiles turn and look at us. "We're willing to put aside the fact that you were in the Alpha Pack because you helped us defeat them. So were offering this to you because of Stiles again. Do you want to be in our pack?"

Ethan and Aiden look at each other, their decision already made. They take a moment to talk with their eyes, before turning back to the alphas in front of them. "We would like that very much." says Ethan.

"Then submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark." Stiles announces. All three of them bare their necks to the Alpha. Stiles puts a hand on each their necks and pain shoots through them. Then he moves and does the same to Danny. It takes longer with Danny. Then they send us back to the kitchen.

Danny POV

When Stiles moves over to me pain shoots through me from where his hand touches. Then pain goes away, and images float into my mind.

They don't make sense at first. Then I see it clearly like a video. It starts on the night Scott was bitten. After I've seen all of it Stiles lets go and sends the three of us back to the kitchen.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Derek's POV

We've gotten through almost everyone. Stiles and I are very pleased with the results of our meetings. We walk back to the kitchen, so Stiles can check on the food.

Everyone is talking and laughing when we walk in. The pack members we've already talked to title their heads slightly to show respect to their alphas. I nod at them and they go back to they're conversation.

I get the rest of my sandwiches from the fridge and sit at the table while talking to John. Stiles heads to Melissa by the stove. He makes the rest of dinner. Then instructs Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson to set the table. Surprisingly they get up and start the task without complaining.

I ask Cora, Melissa, and John to head to the Library for their meeting, and send everyone else to wash up for dinner.

Once everyone has gone Stiles and I head to the Library. As we walk I wonder what Stiles has decided as the Hale Pack mark. I let him choose and he hasn't told me yet.

Cora POV

John, Melissa, and I are waiting in the Library for Derek and Stiles. Everyone else refused to tell us what they were asked.

When they enter they go sit behind the desk. Stiles is the one who speaks. "Okay. We have one question for all of you. Whatever you answer is perfectly fine." He pauses then continues. "Do you want to be in our pack?"

I blink at them surprised. "Of course!" I reply. John, Melissa, and I look at each other and laugh. We all replied the same answer at the same time. I see Derek smiling at us from behind the desk.

John POV

After we settle down Stiles gets serious again. "Well, submit to your alphas and accept the Hale Pack mark to make it official." The three of us bare our necks to them. Stiles take turns touching our necks. We he touches mind pain sears through me. After a moment he lets go and sends us back to the kitchen one by one.

Melissa POV

Stiles touches my neck and pain sears through me. After he lets go the pain stops. I stand and hit his shoulder. "You could have warned a woman, Stiles!" Stiles has enough dignity to smile sheepishly.

We all head back to the kitchen again. Stiles and I set the food onto the table where everyone is seated. Everyone digs in after Derek and Stiles have taken a bite of their food. The food is incredible. I knew Stiles could cook, but this is better than when Claudia cooked it for me.

Dinner goes greatly. Everyone is talking to each other and in that moment I feel like I have a family again, and not just Scott. It's a nice feeling.

After we finish dinner and the dish have been washed and put away, Stiles makes an announcement.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Stiles POV

After dinner I move everyone to the living room, so I can make an announcement.

"Today, Derek and I asked each one of you if you wanted to be in our pack. Every one of you said yes. So to make it official I have given you all the Hale Pack Mark. This mark is a triskelion that you will find on your left collarbone, right about now. Except Derek and I have ours on our backs." I give everyone a minute to look at their mark. "So Welcome to the Hale Pack all of you! To celebrate were going to have our first Pack Night."

The Pack Night is a big success that ends in a puppy pile on the floor. Before we fall asleep Derek thanks me for everything. I turn and kiss him before falling asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12 It's Beginning to Look Like a Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing 2 chapters every hour until midnight. I've already finished this part and I'm working on part 2. Let's see how far we get. Maybe we'll finish. Enjoy!

Stiles POV

I wake up bright and early the next morning. Everyone else is still asleep. The joy of seeing my pack all together and bonding kept me awake. I get up and make breakfast. I make waffles and eggs.

As I'm setting everything on the table Chris walks in. "Early riser?" He heads straight to the coffee machine. At some point last night someone called him (probably Allison) and invited him over. Since he was there we asked him to join our pack and he gladly accepted.

Together we finish setting the table. I let him pour glasses of orange and apple juice, while I go wake the others.

I walk into the living room to see Dad and Melissa talking quietly on the couch. Dad has an arm around her as she rests her head on his chest. They told Scott and me that they were dating almost 4 months ago, but it still surprises me to see them together.

Derek is also awake. He gets up from where he was lying, and comes over to me. He plants a kiss on my cheek as I say "Good morning" to him. "Breakfast is ready." I say to the others.

That has everyone up and running to the kitchen. Derek and I trail behind. There's this sparkle in Derek's eyes, and he kisses my hand or cheek every few seconds. "What's got you so happy?" I question him as we stop in the kitchen doorway. The pack is all seated at the table in the dining room. Everyone is happy and talking to each other.  The sight makes me even happier.

Derek looks at me, then the pack, then me again. "You. You gave me a family again. I never expected to have this again, but here you are. You walked in and made everything perfect again. Thank you. I just fall in love with you more, every time I see you." He cupped my face and kissed me again, on the lips this time. I kissed him back with as much force as he's giving me. After a moment we break.

I look him in the eyes and say, "I love you, too." We stare at each other for a moment that seems like eternity, with love radiating from both of us.

Then someone clears their throat. "Thank you for declaring your love for each other, but the rest of us are trying to eat breakfast, which is delicious Stiles." Cora pauses and tales a bite of her meal. "I do have to question though. Why did you wake us up at 7 in the morning on a Tuesday in the middle of summer?"

Everyone looked at the Alpha Pair as they sat down to eat. There was an uneasy silence as the couple at without speaking. After a moment I began. "Well almost all of you are moving in here today, so we have to go furniture shopping for your rooms." Everyone nodded understanding and went back to their separate conversations.

I had Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Isaac clear the table. Scott, Jackson, and Boyd washed and dried all the dishes. The girls went up to shower in the multiple bathrooms. Derek, Chris, and my dad go sit in the living room to wait their turn.

Forty minutes later the girls are done and the guys go shower. Derek and I head to the bathroom in our room. I turn on the water so it'll warm up. I take all my clothes off and get in the shower with Derek right behind me.

Derek POV

I step into the shower and Stiles pushes me against the glass. He wraps a hand around my cock and kisses me. I moan loudly as he squeezes my shaft. He kneels so my already hard dick is in front of his face. Stiles teases my tip, licks around it missing the whole at the top entirely. My moans grow louder as he continues. Finally Stiles takes my dick into his mouth. I could have cum right then. His tongue felt like heaven as he bobbed he head. "I'm going to cum, Stiles!" I warn him a moment before I shoot my load down his throat. My body relaxes and I lean against the glass for support. Stiles stands and leans on me.

I take his dick and thrust it into my hand. We go on for a while before Stiles cums in my hand. After a moment we get under the water and clean up. We shower the go back to their room to get dressed.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Stiles POV

I had the pack gather in the library so I can give them their rooming arrangements. There's a blueprint of the house on the desk. Lula is at my feet and Derek besides me. Everyone else is surrounding the desk.

"Okay, so first let me give you a tour of the house. We are in the Library, obviously. There's a door in the bookshelf behind that leads to the office/computer room." We walk into the office. It's a giant room with multiple desk and computers. We walk back out into the library, and then out into the hall. "Across from the Library is a bathroom because I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the library and I'll want a bathroom close by when I'm pregnant. Moving on, this hallway leads you straight to the foyer." We stop in the foyer before I continue. "To your left is the living room. To your right is the kitchen." We wall into the kitchen at that moment. "The kitchen has a side door that leads to the garage. The garage I big enough to fit all of your cars park them in there when you're here. Behind the kitchen is the dining room. There are two doors on the left of the table. One is a bathroom; the other is the laundry room. I wash clothes Saturday or Sunday. The glass doors at the back of the dining room lead to the backyard as you can see." Once they've seen everything, I take them back to the foyer.

"Now you will be given your rooms. We assumed that you wanted a room with your mates so let's begin." We go up to the second floor. "Scott and Allison have the first room on the right; Jackson and Lydia have the room next to them.  Erica and Boyd, first door on the left. Dad and Melissa have the room next to them, for when you stay here. There is a bathroom between each pair of rooms." I look down at the blueprint I brought from the library.

"Danny and Ethan, you're next to Jackson and Lydia. Isaac and Aiden are next to Dad and Melissa. Cora you have the room next to Danny's and Chris you have the room next to Isaac's." I pause as everyone moves to their door. "Derek and I have the room at the end of the third floor. It's a double door, can't miss it. Lula sleeps in the first room on the right of the third floor, but I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up in someone’s room. Ohh! There's a common room at the end of the hallway. It doesn't have a door on purpose. That's where you should do most of your homework and studying. It does have a TV though. So go explore and design your rooms. We leave for the store in an hour." Everyone headed their separate ways. 

Derek and I head to our room exhausted. That took a lot more energy than I thought. We lay down to take a nap. I fall asleep to the sound of a happy pack.


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise!

Derek POV

It took almost a week to get everyone settled and comfortable in the house. We went shopping all day. When we got home it was almost midnight. Everyone crawled up the stairs and into bed. All the bedroom furniture arrived the next afternoon. Stiles and Lydia took charge and overlooked everything.

Stiles and Lydia decorated all the neutral and empty rooms. The house turned out beautiful. Then Lydia demands that we fill the pool she had built in the backyard. It took a couple of hours but eventually John, Chris, and I got it going. As soon as we finished everyone was in the pool. Things were looking bright for our pack.

That was about three weeks ago. Nothing has changed. Everyone spends most of the day in the pool. The house finally smells like pack.

Stiles has been hiding in the office for a couple of hours. I go check on him. The office door is locked. I knock on the door, "Stiles" I call out.   
After a moment he opens the door with Lula at his feet.

"Derek, we need to talk." I sit and nod for him to continue. He shuts the door so no one can eavesdrop. (The office is sound proof when the door is shut and locked.) "I went see Deaton yesterday."

I know what this means. He's stared to get symptoms. Before I can say anything, Stiles bolts from the room. When I go after him I find him on his knees in the bathroom. I kneel down next to him and rub his back. He vomits for a couple times before he leans on me and falls asleep. From the door Lula says, "He's pregnant."

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Stiles POV

I wake up on the bed in our (Derek and Stiles) room. Lula is asleep at the foot of the bed and Derek is nowhere to be found. I let my ears listen for his heartbeat. He's in the kitchen.

 _"Derek? Can you come up here?"_ I ask him in his mind.

 _"Stiles, you're awake. I'll be there in a minute."_ He replies. A minute later he walks into the bedroom. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He sits on the bed next to me and cups my face.

"What happened?" I asked him. The last thing I remember was Derek coming into the office.

"You threw up a lot then you passed out. Lula told me you're pregnant. How long have you know?"

I look at my feet. "I figured it out a few days ago. I was waiting till after the full moon to tell you." I say quietly not looking him in the eyes.

He cups my face and makes me look at him. "I'm not upset. I just wished you told me as soon as you knew." He kisses me then. It was full of lust and love, and in that moment I couldn't be happier that I was his. When we broke apart he kissed my forehead and rests his head on it. "Deaton's here. I called him while you were asleep. I want him to make sure you and my child are healthy." I nod and move to get up. Derek put his arm around my waist as we walked to the living room. Lula walked by my feet.

"Hello, Stiles," Deaton greeted me. "Derek has told me that you are with child. If you could lie down on the couch, we can take a look. Melissa finishes setting up the ultrasound and nodded at Deaton. I lay down belly up and take off my shirt. I hand it to Derek as Melissa rubs an ice cold gel on my belly.

Melissa started to roll the wand around. She stopped it in the middle. There were three giant eggs in my belly. Deaton points at it, and then explains. "Human females carry a child for nine months or 36 weeks. Female wolves carry a child for six months or 24 weeks. Inegerlds, you, carry a child for three months or 12 weeks. In this picture you see three eggs. Stiles, Derek you're having triplets, congratulations!" Deaton finishes with a smile.

I'm handed a towel to wipe off the gel. After I put my shirt back on I tackle Derek. "I love you!" We keep saying to each other in between kisses. I'm crying with tears of joy. I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment. "I'm having your children in two months!" I whisper to him. His smile grows even more. We thank Deaton and Melissa, and then excuse ourselves to our room.

As soon as the doors are closed our clothes go flying. We kiss the whole way to the bed never letting go. I trip and fall onto the bed, bringing Derek down with me. I can feel the love and lust radiating off of him. I know I'm giving even more back to him.

Derek doesn't tease this time. I rub lube onto his cock and he enters me. I look into his eyes and kiss him. "I love you." He whispers again in my ear. I start meeting his thrust so that he hits my prostate every time. I slipped my hands into his hair at some point, because I'm pulling on to now.

We reach our climax together, and cum screaming each other’s name. Derek collapses next to me. We whisper "I love you." one more time before we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Derek POV

When I wake up its early evening. Stiles is still asleep next to me. I can't help but stare at his beautiful face. I'm a lucky guy I think to myself. I was blessed with the best mate on earth.

I can't wait until September when the triplets are here. We're having triplets. They thought makes me happier than I've ever been. But it also scares me to death.

Stiles must have sensed my mood, because he wakes up with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" He questions.

I shake my head. "Nothing, it's just... What if I'm a terrible father and our pups hate me?"

Stiles looks at me for a moment then burst into laughter. I pout. I didn't expect him to laugh at me. Before I can say anything he sobers. "Why would you think that?" He responds.

"Because, I'm terrible with children. I can't even keep my pack together without you. What if I mess everything up and they hate me for it?" I throw back sadly.

"Well I'm going to be at your side the entire time. And you did keep the pack going. Not in the best ways but you still did. We wouldn't have this pack if it wasn't for you. You're going to be an amazing father." Stiles tells me immediately.

I look him in the eyes then kiss him. "I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I reply after a moment.

"I love you, too. Can we get up now? I want to shower before we tell the pack." I laugh then nods. We get up and head to the bathroom to shower.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

After we showered we head down to the first floor. Stiles heads to the kitchen to grab a snack, while I round everyone into the living room.

When Stiles comes into the living room, he has a variety of thing on the plate. None of them should be eaten together.

Since everyone is here I begin. "As you all know. Stiles and I completed our Mating Ritual almost a month ago. Today Deaton and Melissa confirmed that Stiles is 4 weeks pregnant with triplets." I finish and look around the room. After the moment of shock everyone gets up to congratulate us then go back to what they were doing.

When John comes up to us I get nervous. He doesn't look happy. "Hey, Dad!" Stiles greets trying to break the awkward silence.

"Derek, we need to talk in private." he whispers in my ear. I nod and lead the way to the office.

Once the door is locked, the sheriff begins. "Did Stiles know he could get pregnant?" He asks.

I nod "Yes, Sir. I told him about a week before we mated, when Deaton brought it to my attention. I told him we wouldn't do it if he didn't want to." I respond.

"Stiles told you he's okay with having children right now?" John questions.

I nod again. "Yes, Sir.  I asked him before we saw Deaton." I reply.

John takes a moment nodding to himself before he hugs me "Welcome to the family, son. You can call me John. Sir is too formal." He has a giant grin on his face.

I grin back at him "That means a lot more than you know, John." He hugs me again, and then we walk back to the living room.

When we enter everyone is surrounding someone on the ground. "Scott call Deaton. Tell him to come now and hurry!" Melissa orders from next to Stiles.

Stiles! I realize it's Stiles who's on the ground. "What happened?" I demand dropping to his side.

Lula appears next to me. "Things are changing inside his body and he's in the Ineger state. With the triplets in there his body is protecting them and not him. I have to go help him. “She explains as she disappears. We lay Stiles on the couch and wait for Deaton to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14 Ineger Task #2

Stiles POV

Derek and Dad walk to the office, leaving me alone. I finish my snack and go put it in the kitchen. I walk back to the living room to watch TV while I wait.

Before I sit pain explodes in my head and belly. I scream out in pain before passing out.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

When I wake up I'm not in the living room anymore. There's no pain in my head anymore, but I can feel organs moving in my belly.

I get up and look around. I'm surrounded by orange. There's nothing in the room but me.

"Hello, Gemini. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I turn and find a man standing there. He looks like he's in his late twenties. He's wearing black slacks and a trench coat. "My name is Manuel." He stops and looks at me curiously.

"I go by Stiles. What am I doing here? And can you tell me what's going on with my body? 'Cause this feeling is not fun."I reply.

Manuel looks at me funny. He tilts his head, and then circles around me. "Gosh! You're with child, aren't you?" He questions after a moment.

I nod "Three of them," I answer. I'm still confused. "Is something harming them? Are they hurt?" I start to get worried that the movement isn't a good thing.

"No! No. That's just your organs moving around to protect them. It'll stop on a minute. Give me a minute I have to make some altercations to the task." Manuel pulls out a laptop. He types for a few minutes, and then declares that everything is ready. "Well the best of luck to you, Mr. Stilinski." He shakes my hand then disappears.

The room around me changes. I'm in a forest now. Derek and the pack are spread out around me, hearing and smelling for a threat. I do the same. Off to the right near Scott I hear something get closer.

I can't tell what it is, but it’s not human. It gets ready to attack. "Get down!" I yell. Everyone drops and I use my magic to throw fire at it. "Spread out!" I order.  The beast can only get us if we're together.

I look closely at the creature. It's a combination of a goblin and a lion. It's a Giblion I realize. The Giblion starts to throw logs at us.

I look around the field. Derek is the closet to me and the pack has made a half circle around us. I motion for the pack to distract it, while Derek and I charge it from the front and the back.

Derek attacks first from the front. The Giblion see him and throws him into a tree near the edge of the clearing.

Before I can start to worry I feel Lula enter me. We've only merged a couple of times. It feels new and unsettling, but home and comfortable at the same time. Lula takes over. With both our knowledge on Giblions we defeat the creature easily.

When we kill it, the giblion turns to ashes and disappears. By the time it does I'm at Derek's side. He still hasn't gotten up since he was thrown.

The Giblion poisoned him we realize.

I automatically start to use my magic to heal him. Within minutes the poison is out of his system. Derek wakes up a moment later. "Is everyone okay?" He asks. I shake my head and laugh, then lean in and kiss him. When we brake the scene disappears.

I look around and discover that I'm in what seems to be a throne room. There are five thrones all made of wood. At the moment they are all empty.

"Well done, Stiles." Manuel congratulates. "I'm impressed. No one has defeated a Giblion that quickly." He explains.

"So what did we just go through?" I ask as Lula leaves my body for her wolf form at my feet. I turn and see 3 women and another man appear next to Manuel.

"You, Gemini, sorry, Stiles have successful completed the second and third task of the Six Task of Ineger." Manuel announces as they sit on their thrones.

A red hair woman sits in the middle one. Manuel sits on her right. Next to Manuel sits a blonde woman. On the red head's left is the other man and a brunette woman on the outside.

The red head stands to speak. "Gemini Stilinski, we are the Council of Inegerlds. We were chosen by the last council to lead the rest of our race. I'm Alyssa, head of the Council. You've met Manuel. To his right is Meghan. On my left is Cameron. Next to him is Krystal."

"It's nice to meet you all. But I really should be leaving. My mate must be worried sick." I tell them.

"We're almost done Mr. Stilinski. You have completed 3 tasks now, better than any of could accomplish. So we want to reward you." Alyssa says.

"Ummm. Thank you, but that's not really neces-" I begin before Cameron cuts me off.

"That's nonsense. We want to reward you and your mate." He starts

"So we're going to complete your pregnancy early. You still have two months left-" Meghan continues

"- So were going to speed up your children's growth and you can give birth in the next two days!" Krystal finishes.   
    I look at them in shock. Our cubs can be here on the next two days. Derek is going to be so ecstatic! "You mean it?" I question.

"Of course!" Manuel answers.

"Thank you! That's the best gift anyone could ever give me." I reply.

Alyssa smiles at me then speaks. "We must part ways for now, but this is not the last time you will see us. We will meet you in person sometime after the children are born. Take care Stiles." She announces.

The room disappears. Lula comes back into my body and we leave together.

                     ☆★☆★☆★

I wake up on the couch in the living room. I look around. Derek is asleep across from me. I get up walk over to him. Lula leaves my body and climbs up the stairs towards her room.

"Derek," I whisper in his ear. He gets up immediately. He looks me over then hugs me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But I have some great news." I pause and he looks me in the eyes. "Our cubs will be here in the next two days."

He looks at me bewildered. I then explain what happened while I was out.


	15. Chapter 15 New Born Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cubs are born

Derek POV

Stiles told me about his reward. I can't believe it the cubs are going to be here any day now.

We got to work right away. We told the pack immediately. The girls (Lydia, Cora, Erica, Allison, and Melissa) automatically claimed decorating the nursery and the 3 bedrooms when the cubs got older.

It's only 6 o'clock, so they head out to shop. The guys go buy the paint the girls wanted and begin to paint the room. Stiles and I our forbidden to see anything, so we're locked up in our room.

The girls get back around midnight. They bought everything and it should arrive tomorrow morning.

The growth of the babies was causing a lot of stress to his body, and he fell asleep quickly. After a while I fell asleep too.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

In the middle of the night Stiles shakes me awake. "Derek, the cubs are coming!"

That puts me in action. I run out the room to the second floor. "Melissa! Melissa! They cubs are coming!" I pound on her door.  My shouting wakes everyone up. Isaac is the first one dressed and out of his room. "Isaac! Call Deaton."

Melissa and John finally come out of their room. She leads the way back to our room. "Stiles how are you feeling?" She asks.  I almost laugh at the bitch face he gives her.

"How are these cubs going to come out?" Stiles asks trying to focus on anything else.

"The same way any woman gives birth." answers Deaton as he walks in the room. Before anyone can reply Stiles gives an ear shattering shriek. "That means they're ready to come out. And Derek it's time to go out." Melissa ushers me out.

                     ☆★☆★☆★

I pace in front of the bedroom doors. Stiles’ screams are getting to me. Cora and Lydia won't let me in. I heard the baby’s first cries from the hall. They're each ten minutes apart. My cubs have been alive for almost 30 minutes and no one will let me in to see them.

I'm about ready to break down the door, when Deaton opens it. I'm at Stiles’ side in seconds. I kiss his forehead, and stand by his side.

The pack files in as Melissa brings in our cubs. They're in wolf form. One has amber fur, like Lula. Another has jet black fur, like my hair. The third has fur colored snow white, with black and amber streaks. Melissa lays the down in a triskelion formation next to Stiles.

Stiles sits up. "I've known what to name my cubs since the moment I knew I was pregnant." He announces to me and the pack. Then he picks up the black fur cub. "This is our first born.  His name is Isaiah Carter Hale."

He puts Isaiah down and picks up the amber cub. "This is our second born. Her name is Luxa Talia Hale."

Stiles puts down Luxa and picks up the white cub. "This is our last/third born. Her name is Alyssa Claudia Hale."

After he puts Alyssa down he looks up at me. "You're okay with the names right? We can change them if you don't. They're just what my mind was telling me."

I look at him bewildered. "No! The names are perfect." I pause then add "Just like you. ♡♥" I bend down and kiss him square on the lips. We kiss till we need to breathe. Then the pack rushes forward to hold our cubs.

After an hour and a half Stiles begins to fall asleep. I finally shoo the pack out so that he can sleep. I sleep on the right and Stiles on the left, with Lula and the cubs between us. I lean over them and kiss Stiles again, before we fall asleep as the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the council? And the cub names?


	16. Chapter 16 Derek's Wolf and the Cubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some more comments from you guys.

Stiles POV

When I wake up the bed is empty. It's late in the afternoon. I hear some noise in the hall but pay no attention to it. My body is only a little sore and stiff thanks to werewolf healing. I get up and take a hot bath.

I hear someone come into the room. It must be Derek because I only hear one set of feet and no paws.

The cubs are going to stay in wolf form for a month or so. Deaton explained that born werewolves are closet to their wolves as babies. That's when they make a special bond that helps with control. Also my cubs are Inegerlds. I have started another line with them. When the cubs turn to their human forms they would be about one year old.

I walk out of the bathroom in a towel and find Derek on the bed. There's a platter of food next to him. I'm at his side in a flash. I give him a kiss on the cheeks and then proceed to stuff my face because I'm super hungry.

I was lost in my little world of food until Derek laughed. I look up startled by the sound. I barely swallow my food before gaping at him. I've only witnessed him laugh a couple of times since we met.

The look on my face makes him laugh even more. I go back to eating the food when he speaks. "You should put on some clothes. Not that this isn't an amazing view or anything." Derek begins to laugh again when I blush.

I finish eating, and then get up to put on some clothes. "Where are the cubs? And Lula?" I ask when I'm dressed.

"In Lula's room. We took them there when they woke up yesterday morning and wanted to play." Derek replies. "I didn't want them to wake you up.”

"Yesterday? They were only born last night." I question.  Derek puts a hand through his hair.

"Ummm. About that. You've been asleep since you named the cubs. Which was two days ago." Derek says sheepishly.

I walk up to him and punch his shoulder. "Let’s go see our cubs." I say as I walk out the room. "I'm not mad, anymore." I call knowing he was going to ask. Instead he follows me to Lula's room.

When I wall in the cubs are drinking milk from Lula. I get on the floor with them. I pet Lula and thank her. She took care of my pups when I couldn't. The cubs finish their meal then climb into my lap.

Derek and I sit in the room and play with them. After a while Lydia appears in the room. "The nursery is ready." She announces.

She takes the lead and we all wake down the hall to the nursery. We close our eyes then walk in. When Lydia gives the o.k. we look.

The nursery is painted sea green. There's starfish and seahorses painted on the wall, with plenty of fish surrounding them. There's even different water plants painted on the wall. There are three cribs in a triangle formation in the center of the room. In the middle of the cribs are three rocking chairs.

Two of the cribs have blue toys and blankets. The other one has green. There are three dressers around the room with a mirror on top and a toy box besides it.

I turn and face the pack who have gathered in the doorway. "This is perfect!" Derek and I declare. I notice the cubs have gotten into their cribs. "Even the cubs like it." Everyone laughs even the pups.

After dinner that night we have our first puppy pile with the cubs. I fall asleep before everyone else. Derek kissed my forehead at some point. I don't think my life could get any better at this point.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

It's been a two months since the cubs were born. Their wolf form is half the size of Lula. They changed into their human forms a few weeks ago.

They spend their days crawling around and eating. They don't wake us up at night, because they're exhausted by the time they fall asleep. They do wake up early.

Derek and I spend most days feeding them and supervising their play. The cubs are growing really fast but that's normal for born werewolves.

Isaiah, Luxa, and Alyssa are starting to speak and walk. Yesterday Isaiah called Derek da-da. And Luxa called me ma-ma. Alyssa's first word was pup. I walked into the nursery and said "Morning pups" and she cheered it back to me.

I was feeding the pups when Derek came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Sourwolf. What's up?" I greet him.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a break/vacation for a few days before school comes back." He asks shyly.

"Where to?" I ask "And what about the cubs?"

"There's a cabin about a mile away that we own. We could stay there. And the pack agreed to babysit for us. Lydia has a beach house and they're going up there for a few days. I just thought maybe we could have some time to ourselves." He replies.

"You planned this out didn't you?" I question. He just gives me a smirk. "Okay. Why not." I agree.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

"Stiles, there's a reason we came here and not to the beach. You and the cubs have sent me into a heat." He explains

I stare at him with a blank face. "You're going into a what now?" I question.

"My wolf is finally awake and because we're in no immediate danger, I'm going into a heat." He replies.

"A heat? Like you're going to be really horny and we have to have sex multiple times?" I yell.

"Yea.”Derek answers sheepishly. He blushes and puts a hand through his hair. I punch his shoulder.

"What do you mean your wolf is waking up?" I question after a moment.

"You remember that story Peter told you about Paige." I nod and he continues. "Well after that my mom put my wolf, Joseph to sleep. I haven't spoken to him since.

But since we mated he's begun to stir. Then the cubs were born and now he's almost awake. This heat is going to wake him fully." Derek finished.

"When does your heat start?" I ask. He has a sheepishly look on his face. When he answers.

"An hour ago. I wanted us to get settled in before I threw this on you." He come closer and kisses me.

We go up the stairs to the back of the room to the Alpha's bedroom. Derek kicks the door open. I start to take off his shirt as we get closer to the bed. I put my mouth on Derek's neck, giving him a hickey.

As I pull the shirt over his head we fall on the bed. Derek lands licking my belly. I moan before flipping us over. "You're the one in a heat." I whisper in his ear as I unbutton his pants.

His pants come off and I realize he's commando. That's the last straw and I strip all of my clothes off. I put my mouth on Derek's dick. It's standing straight up at this point. I play with the tip of his cock.

Derek's mouth is releasing beautiful noises and they're unbearable. I can't wait any longer. I get the lube from the drawer. Once I have covered my dick, I put it against his hole.

Derek releases another beautiful noise and I push in all the way. "Faster and harder, Stiles!"

Derek begs. I comply quickly. We go on like that for a while with Derek meeting my thrusts.

Finally I can't contain it anymore. Derek and I cum at the same time. I yell his name and he yells mine. My knot expands as I cum and I fall onto Derek.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you, too." He replies. I fall asleep in his arms and my knot still in.

I wake up to Derek saying "Long time no see, Joseph." I open my eyes and see Lula and a black wolf at the foot of the bed.

"Who's Joseph?" I ask.

"Stiles, this is my wolf, Joseph. Joseph this is my mate, Stiles." Derek introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." Joseph says. He and Lula are snuggling. It's really adorable.

"You too, Joseph." I reply.

"Okay, everyone knows everyone.  Now can someone feed us?" Lula exclaims. We all laugh. Derek and I put on pajamas, and we all head to the kitchen.

We spend the rest of our vacation in a similar fashion.


	17. Chapter 17 The Home Visit

Derek POV

It's be almost a month since Joseph came back. Lula and him have mated themselves. The pack and the cubs have taken a liking to Joseph. It makes me happy to see how far we've come.

The pack starts their senior year of high school in a week or so. Stiles has been running around by supplies and other things.

I'm opening a cafe in town. There's plenty of insurance money left. But I want to put it towards the pack going to college. It's called The Wolf's Den. Opening night is today.

Stiles is in charge of advertising and Lydia is in charge of music. We're having live entertainment for the night. Lydia booked _Imagine Dragons_ to play. The pack loves them especially Stiles.

If you haven't guess yet it's wolf themed. When I told Stiles I wanted to open the cafe he insisted. The idea has grown on me. I love the way it turned out. One side is an actual cafe. There are tables, chairs, and the kitchen all on the left. In the middle there are a couple sofas to sit and relax. On the right is a dance floor. The stage is at the front of the shop so that you can here in the whole place. Our office is through a door in the middle of the room. Finally there are restrooms in the back of the cafe area.

The pack is here at the cafe setting up. There are still a couple of hours till we open. The band should be here in a little bit to set up. Lula and Joseph are watching the cubs in the office.

The cubs have grown pretty big in the last month or so. They prefer their wolf form. It's a lot easier to take care of them that way too.

Lydia comes in from the back door. "The band is here!" she announces. The pack follows Stiles and I out to greet them. While Stiles speaks to their manager and lead singer, the pack and I help unload the equipment.

By the time we finish setting up and do a test rehearsal, it's time to let people in. I go to the front door and open it. The noise hits me immediately.

There's a line that goes around the corner and so far down that I can't here the end of it. I didn't know we would have this many people turn up. The whole town must be here.

The band starts to play, and we let people in. By the time everyone is in the cafe is so loud I can barely here Stiles heartbeat beside me.

Stiles drags me to the dance floor with him. We dance to the end of a song when he disappears. I see him across the room on the floor with most of the pack. They all have plastic cups in their hands. Lydia nods at the band.

The band goes quiet and the pack taps out a beat with the cups. They pass the cups and the whole thing is just amazing. A member from the band begins to sing. " _So this is what you meant_ ,"

" _When you said that you were spent?”_ Lydia continues. They band has started playing again, But it's more like background to the cups.

" _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top,_ “Stiles sings.

" _Don't hold back! Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check,"_ _Stiles, Lydia, and the band sing._

" _I don't ever wanna let you down, I don't ever wanna leave this towwnn, but after all, this city never sleeps at night!"_ Everyone in the cafe sings. The pack gets up, and dances with everyone else. " _It's time to begin. This is it. I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand?  That I'm never changing who I am!"_

Stiles comes over to me and jumps around. We get lost in the song with him sing and me watching him. When the song comes to the end Stiles drags me up to the stage with him.

On the way to the stage I see the pack working their butts off to sell food and drinks. As Stiles tells the band to take five I hand a microphone.

"Welcome to Wolf's Den. Thank you all for coming to our opening night. I hope you're enjoying yourselves." He takes a pause while the crowd cheers. "Let's give another round of applause to the band Imagine Dragons, and Miss Lydia Martin for booking them." Lydia and the band take a bow and the crowd cheers even more. "Even though we have plenty of hands on deck, we still need a few more. So if you're interested in the job pick up a packet from the counter on your way out." Stiles announces.

Then from the back of the crowd Ethan and Aiden yell, "Who's ready to part-ty?" The crowd cheers and the band starts playing again.

Stiles and I get off the stage and disappear into the office. Once he closes the door I pounce on him.

I hold his cheek and put my lips to his. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue into my mouth. We kiss until we here someone clearing their throat. "It's good to see you too, but there are children in the room." Joseph announces.

Stiles and I blush. I let him go and we sat on the ground with the cubs. They transformed into humans and we sat them on our laps. I carried Luxa while Stiles carried Alyssa. Isaiah moved out of my reach and began crawling around the room. Soon the girls joined him.

Stiles and I were sitting on the ground with Lula and Joseph, watching them play. I heard someone walk to the door. It was Isaac, I could tell from his heartlands. He knocked on the door twice and opened it. "It's almost 11:30. Time to close." he announced.

"We'll be right out." Stiles replies. I nod at him and he leaves the room. Stiles and I take our time. Not noticing our departure the cubs keep playing, shifting back and forth.

Stiles and I make our way to the stage, once again. This time I'm given the microphone. I look at Stiles and he urges me on. Taking a breath I begin to speak. "We're sorry to say that it's closing time," I start and the crowd groans. "But we are open Monday through Friday, 8a.m. to 10p.m. Saturdays till 11:30. And Sundays 2p.m. to 8p.m."

I finish and hand the microphone to Stiles. He takes it immediately and continues. "Knowing that information, if you want to work here pick up a packet on your way out. Thank you all for coming. Let's give one more round of applause to Imagine Dragons!" The crowd claps and begins to file out of the cafe.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Isaac POV

It's not till an hour later that we get home. Everyone is dead tired and drags their feet. Stiles and Derek are carrying their cubs, who are asleep in their human forms.

Derek unlocked the door and we all dragged ourselves to the stairs. Before anyone went up the doorbell sounded. Derek and Stiles and the cubs to Scott, Jackson, and I.

Derek opened the door a crack and peeked outside. There was a group of people on the porch.  They didn't smell totally human. But there's a chance that could just be me.

Suddenly Stiles threw the door open and welcome them in. There were a total of seven people. Stiles hugs five of them, and then we move into the living room. Stiles disappears into the kitchen. He comes back a minute later with drinks for everyone.

"So pack this is the Inegerld Council. This is Alyssa the council head. This is Meghan, Manuel, Cameron, and Krystal." Each one of the wave when Stiles calls out their name. Stiles pauses for a minute then continues. "Council, this is my pack. This is Derek, my mate and alpha. Our second and third Cora and Scott. And our betas: Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden. My dad, John, and Scott's mom Melissa." We all wave at our names.

Stiles takes a breath. The Alyssa starts to wake at all the commotion and so do her brother and sister. She, Isaiah, and Luxa jump to the ground. They run to Stiles and Derek and settle at their feet with Lula and Joseph

Stiles sits down with them. "You remember Lula, don't you?" The Council nods, as Stiles pets her fur. "Great. This is Joseph, Derek's wolf. And last but not least, our cubs Isaiah, Luxa, and Alyssa."At the sound of their names the cubs get up. They look at Stiles, then Derek. We they nod at them the cubs walk over to the Council. They deem the worthy and crawl into their laps.

We watch the cubs for a moment.  Then Cora asks the question on the packs mind. "Question, who are the other two?" The pack murmur in agreement.

"Well they're the reason we came." explains Meghan. "As you all know Stiles is Inegerld and has to complete the Six Task of Ineger." She pauses.

"Stiles has successful completed 3 tasks already. This is task four." Krystal continues.

Before she can go on Stiles cuts her off. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? Wait doesn't it have to happen in my sleep?"

Cameron cuts Stiles off before he continues. "The fourth task is the easiest, if you get to it." He pauses to make sure we're listening. "Every Inegerld that has a pack, and is mated gets two elves in their pack. Since Stiles is qualified we're here to deliver his elves."

"Now if you accept them, Anyla, and Jeyd are yours." Alyssa finishes.

We take a moment to look Anyla, and Jeyd over. Anyla has long black hair. She has perfect posture. Her hair goes down her back to the middle of her thighs. She has bright sea blue eyes that bring out her face.

Jeyd has hair like Stiles. His eyes are blue and hazel. He stands the same way Anyla stands.

They look expectantly at Stiles. Stiles stares at them for a moment, the at Derek. They share something in the look apparently, because Stiles turns back to the council and nods. "Yes, they can stay. It's not like they have much choice anyway."   
                    ☆★☆★☆★

Stiles POV

"Lydia show them to their rooms on the second floor. Everyone else to bed." The elves follow Lydia and the pack trail after.

Derek and I sit down with the council. "Well, it seems like every time I see one of you guys we get more pack members." I say exasperated. Everyone laughs for a moment.

"Our business here is done for the moment. It was nice meeting you and your pack in person, Stiles. Your last two tasks won't be as easy. The good thing is they won't be for awhile. We want you to get your pack even more comfortable with each other and to train as much as you can. This is just the quiet before the storm." Alyssa announces quietly. The Council stands and with a wave goodbye they disappear.

"It's been a long day/night. Let's go to bed and start tomorrow." Derek declares. I agree and have him carry me up the stairs. I'm already asleep by the time he sets me on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only had one chapter left and I decided to be nice and post it now instead of in an hour. Less work for me now. Part 2 will becoming soon. When I'm halfway through it I'll start updating again. Love you guys -Emy
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Leave COMMENTS!!!!!
> 
> Please and thank you

Derek POV

It's been a week since the elves became part of the pack. Anyla and Jeyd have fit in perfectly. The day after they arrived Stiles suggested the girls go on a shopping trip. Since then Anyla has be glued to their hip.

Stiles also suggested that we, the guys, build a playground and a tree house for the cubs in the back yard. We bond a lot with Jeyd, and since he's been glue to Danny's hip.

Today is Monday, which means the pack starts school. I've been dreading today for months.

Lula has decided she can't be without Stiles for long so she will spend the morning with him at school, and the afternoon at home with the cubs.

Anyla and Jeyd have been registered for school. They're 128 years old in elf, but only 16 in human. They didn't have too, but they wanted to be with the pack.

The alarm clock goes off, efficiently waking Stiles. I've been up since 5. Stiles turns off the alarm, and then turns to me.

"Morning." I say as I lean over to kiss him. We get up and prepare for the day. After the bed is made, we head downstairs together.

We stop at the nursery to check on the cubs. They're running around Lula and Joseph, who are lying between the cribs. When they see us they run to our feet. I squat down and ruffle their fur.

The cubs and I stop on the second floor while Stiles continues to the kitchen. He begins to make breakfast for the pack.

The cubs and I split up to wake the pack. The cubs take their pick and disturb the sleeping wolves. Eventually the pups are awake and taking turns in the bathroom.

I go to the kitchen with the cubs trailing behind me. Stiles is at the stove making bacon and eggs. I kiss him on the cheeks and take over the bacon.

As we finish putting breakfast on the table the pups come down. "Morning Alphas." they all greet.

"Morning Pups." Stiles and I respond. "So who's ready for their first day of school?" I question sarcastically.

They all groan, and eat their breakfast. "What are you going to do all day, Derek?" Stiles asks. While stuffing his face with food.

"I have a cafe/club to run, remember?" I pause to take a spoon of eggs. "We're having job interviews after lacrosse practice, don't forget."

We finish the rest of breakfast chattering about random, useless things. Finally at 7:30 they leave the house.

Joseph and I get the cubs cleaned up, and then take them to the cafe. At Wolf's Den I leave the cubs with Joseph in the middle. I open the cafe and start a long day.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Erica's POV

When we get school everyone is watching us. I guess the whole pack together can attract attention.

We go straight to the cafeteria we're give you your schedule. We separate into the lines. Stiles has us meet up at the door.

Thanks to some assistance for Derek and Sheriff Stilinski we all have at least two other pack members in each class.

Stiles takes a picture of all are schedules, so he knows where we are. We all have lunch together, so we split up, and go to class. This is going to be a long year I thought.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Stiles POV

I've sat through four classes. The teachers just told us what we needed for their classes, and their class rules. After my list was made, I ignored the teachers, choosing to bond even more with Lula.

When we were dismissed for lunch, I went to the back of the school. Lula transformed into wolf form. She nuzzled me goodbye and took off through the woods.

I went back inside once she was gone. In the cafeteria the pack had claimed a table for us. They all greet me as I sit down at the head of the table. (The table is an octagon.) "Hey, pups. I hope you're hungry cause made you lunch." They all cheer as a take it out of my backpack. I made them all ham and turkey subs. (It also has cheese, salami, and baloney.) "Ethan, can you go get us soda from that machine. 7 Pepsi and 7 Dr. Pepper." I hand him a twenty dollar bill as he gets up. "Erica and Isaac, hand out two subs to everyone." They immediately obey.

Danny helps Ethan hand out the soda. Once everyone has one they look to me. I take a bit of my sub, and then the pups begin to eat. We all carry a conversation as we eat. I notice the other people in the cafeteria are staring at us. I let it slide.

After lunch classes go by fast and next thing I know were all climbing into the cars and heading to the cafe.

When we get to Wolf's Den Derek is at the cafe counter pouring someone coffee. I sneak up behind him and plant a kiss on his neck. He turns at the last second and kisses my lips.

We leave the girls in charge so that we can do the interviews. They're twenty people waiting in the middle area. We only plan on hiring 5 to 15 people. Only Cora, Danny, Jeyd, Anyla, and the twins actually work here.

We call them one by one into the office to interview. We look over their application and ask them a few questions. We give them all a trial run before we decide.

We end up employing 15 people. We let them leave with a promise to get them started tomorrow.

I go check on the cubs, while Derek goes get us some coffee. Once the coffee is drained, I merge with Lula and play with the cubs. Derek merges with Joseph and plays with us.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

I bolt awake. I look around the room and notice Derek isn't in the office. The cubs are asleep next to Lula and Joseph on the floor.

After a moment I realize what woke me up. My phone is ringing. I pick it up. "Hello?" I answer.

"Stiles," Scott replies through the phone. "We have a problem.”

"What do you mean a problem?" I question him.

"We just got back to the house. And.... We, we were attacked by something." He says.

I hear someone grab the phone from him. "Stiles, we were attacked on the way home, and whatever it was to Jackson, Erica, and Boyd with it."

I get up, and leave the room, Lula trailing behind me. I go to the cafe and find Derek. "Isaac gets everyone into the house. Go to the safe room. Wait for me to get there." I don't wait for an answer before I hang up.

"Safe Room? What happened?" Derek asks me.

"We have a situation. I'll explain on the way. Cora, Danny, and Anyla, stay here and watch the cafe. Don't go home until I give you the okay. Derek, Ethan, Aiden, and Jeyd let's go."

                    ☆★☆★☆★

A caught their scent twenty minutes ago. Derek, Joseph, Lula, and I have been following it. The wolves run ahead, as Derek and I run side by side a few meters behind.

 _"Stiles, Derek there's an empty building up ahead. Their scent stops there."_ Lula says in our minds.

When we get closer to the building I mask our scent. I motion for us to split up and circle the building. Lula comes with me and we find an entrance from the back. I listen closely and hear Jackson, Erica, and Boyd's heartbeats underneath the building.

"Derek! I found a way in. I can hear them under the building." I call out Derek and Joseph come around the corner.

I open the door and the wolves go in first. We're light on our feet as we go across the empty room to the door that leads to the basement. The door leads into a hall. When we turn the corner we're ambushed by two creatures. They're giant and really ugly. They swing at us with giant baseball bats. They're ogres, I realize.

When it swings the bat again I latch on. The ogre waves the bat to shake me off. It doesn't work; instead I climb up its shoulder. It drops the bat and swats at me. I anticipated that and climbed onto its head. From its head I see Derek doing the exact same thing to the other one.

Derek and I run across their shoulders to each other. The ogres moved with us. At the last second Derek and I jump off as the ogres bump heads, successful knocking each other out.

Once on the ground Derek and I follow our wolves through the door. We go down the stairs and into the room at the bottom.

The room was empty except for Jackson, Erica, and Boyd, who were tied hands first to the ceiling. I went over to cut them down while Derek scouts the room.

I peeled of the tapes from their mouths. Then I heard it. I turn around and find Derek being held by the throat by a Tergon. (A tergon is like a kanima, except it's good and helpful. But it stays in one form. )

The tergon approaches me. It looks into my eyes. _"Are you the one they call Gemini?"_ it hisses.

I watch it carefully. "That depends on if you’re going to let us go." I reply. Suddenly it collapses at my feet.

 _"Please, Gemini, I am ill. The disease is killing my babies. You're the only person who can help."_ it cries. The tergon let's Derek go.

I reach for him and check him over. Once I know he's okay, I go into action. "Derek get the pups out of here. Call Scott to bring the car. and let Cora know they can go home. Come back here once they're safe." I instructed him.

He gives me a bewildered look, but does as I ask anyway. Once they've gone up the stairs and move towards the tergon. I put my hand on its shoulder and evaluate it.

"I don't know what you have it isn't an ordinary sickness. But I think I have a spell that can heal you." I tell the tergon.

 _"Please, anything if it means my children are healthy and safe."_ It replies.

When I look over at Lula she nods in confirmation. "Okay. Let's give it a try, just don't move." I tell the tergon. I place a hand on her shoulder and the other in the middle of her back. Lula hums a tune as I say the spell. " _Healium aposefe morta."_ I say three times for the spell to work.

The tergon's body begins to glow. I look away when it gets too bright. I look back at the tergon when the light dies down. Next to her are three tergon babies.

She stares at the tergon for a moment, then at me. _"Thank you, Gemini. You shall be the best_ _Inegerld ruler, and you're children after you."_ She announces.

At that moment Derek walks back in. "Stiles, it's time to go." He says.

"Will you be alright here?" I ask the Tergon. It nods, and then we leave the room.

When I walk outside everything except for Lula disappears. Were surrounded by orange fog. I hear someone call my name, and then everything goes black.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

I'm in the Council throne room when I wake up. I'm lying on a couch in the corner. "Stiles." I hear someone above me call. My vision focuses, and I realize that person is Derek.

"What are we doing here? How did we get here? How are you here? Where's the pack? Where-" I start asking questions before Derek can stop me.

"Alyssa and Meghan transported us from the cafe. They said to let you sleep. But you've been out for hours." He explains. "As for the pack they are with everyone else in the other throne room."

I grab his hand and he leads me out of the room and into a hall. "This an actual place, and not just in my mind?" I question out loud. We were in a castle. It was a giant, magnificent, elegant castle. The halls were decorated nicely with torches or swords hanging every few meters.

"Yes. It happens to be in the middle of North Carolina. It's invisible to anyone or thing that's not supernatural. But your Dad and Melissa can see it." Derek replies.

Derek stops at a pair of grand doors. Two guards open them for us. I enter first. I am surprised to find about fifty people in large groups standing around, and the pack.

I wave to them as the council approaches me. "Well take him from here Derek." Alyssa says, leading me to the thrones at the front of the room.

Krystal sits me in the largest throne in the middle as everyone quiet down. Alyssa stands beside me and speaks. "As you all know Gemini Stilinski was discovered as Inegerld three months ago." She pauses and everyone nods. "We, the council, have started him on the six tasks of Ineger." The people look surprised at this.

Manuel continues next. "Ladies and gentlemen, Gemini, Stiles, has completed all six tasks." He announces.

"Which makes him the First Inegerld King. And on this night we will have his Coronation." Meghan proclaims.

Everyone cheers as Cameron steps forward with the crown. "Repeat after me. I, Gemini Stilinski, pledge to be the King of Inegerlds." He pauses so I can repeat to the people. "I will rule with justice and equality, and protect my people with my life." I repeat it word for word.

He places the crown on my head and the crown erupts in cheers. Someone yells "Long Live King Stilinski!" and everyone picks up. I stand and drag Derek to my side. I give him one long kiss full of love.

Now that you known the beginning I can tell you the end.   


**Author's Note:**

> Please check out all of my fan accounts  
> Wattpad: emyforever99  
> Twitter: alphalunaemy


End file.
